Give Me Love
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Updated: Ed and Christine become a couple like he wanted, one night together could change everything in their lives. (An Ed Sheeran story)
1. Chapter 1

Chrissy was walking around the city with her best friend Katie. "Come on Katie please," Chrissy begged her. "No Chris," Katie said. "Come on. You said you know him," Chrissy said. "And you guys were best friends before you moved here." "I know we were but still..." "We're going to his concert tonight, he's gotta remember you," Chrissy said. Chrissy and Katie were best friends for the past few years when Katie moved to New York from England. The met at work and became friends right away that they got their own place as soon as they were able to. Today they were going to see one of Katie's best friends, Ed Sheeran, perform. Katie knew her best friend had a thing for him, even though she always denied when asked. "Chris it's been so long since we last saw each other," Katie said. "I know but still..." Chrissy said. "Thought you said you didn't like him like that?" Katie smirked. "What? I don't!" Chrissy said. "Uh huh," Katie said not believing it. "Come on we better get home to get ready for the show." Chrissy was in her roomm getting ready when Katie came running in. "Chris! Guess what?" "Katie what is it? I'm trying to get ready." "Ed! He just texted me! Asking if I'd be at the show. I didn't even think he still had my number." "What? Are you kidding me?!" Chrissy said. "No look," Katie said showing her the phone. "OMG" Chrissy said reading the text. "I told you he'd remember you!" "I...I'm in shock," Katie said. "Well go on and respond to him," Chrissy laughed. Katie laughed, "Right...that's what I'll do. And I'll let you finish getting ready." Chrissy laughed as Katie left the room. But at the same time she couldn't believe what was going on. Maybe tonight was going to be the best night of her life. A couple of hours later Chrissy and Katie were on their way out to the venue. They arrived and saw the line, "Damn look how many people are here," Chrissy said. "Ed said we could meet him around the back as long as I let him know when we got here," Katie said. "Kay! I think over here," Chrissy said going to the corner of the street. "This should be the backdoor entrance." "He's coming out to meet us," Katie said reading the last message on her phone as the girls waited by the door. "This is so exciting," Chrissy said. "I'm gonna be meeting my favorite singer!" "Tell me about it, it's been so long since we saw each other." Just then the door opened and there he was, "Katie?" he said. "Is that really you?" Katie went up and hugged him, "Look at you? Last time I saw you, you were just performing small little gigs back home. Now look at you, Mr. International Star." "Well you were one who always had faith in me," he said. Katie backed away, "This is my best friend, Chrissy, I told you about." "Nice to meet you," Chrissy said. "Same here," Ed said. "Katie told me so much about you. Hey how about you guys come on in, you can hang backstage." Chrissy looked at Katie as they followed Ed, "You told him what about me?" she whispered. "It's nothing," Katie said. "Katie?" Chrissy glared at her. They walked into the backstage room and Katie looked at her best friend, "Alright I just told him about you so...you know he'd well know about you." "OMG...Katie are you trying to set me and him up?"

Katie looked at her friend, "No. Not at all." Chrissy looked at her friend like she didn't believe her. "Really?" "I swear Chris," Katie said. "Uh huh...then what do you call what you're doing right now?" Chrissy said. Katie sighed, "Look Chris." "I knew it! You are trying to set me up," Chrissy said. "Just hear me out," Katie said. "Fine I'm listening," Chrissy said. "It's just that after your relationship with Ryan, I think you should be with someone who will make you happy," Katie said. "Katie I don't need anyone, I'm perfectly happy now," Chrissy said. "No Chris you just pretend you are. Look I'm not saying you two have to be a couple or anything but just you know get to know him," Katie said. "Get to know him? Kay what are you talking about?" Chrissy said as she saw Katie going over to talk to Ed. "I'll see you at our seats later," Katie said leaving.

Chrissy looked at Ed and laughed a little, "I'm sorry about this. This is Katie's way of helping me out I think." Ed laughed, "Yep she's tried to set me up before back home. But she means well." Chrissy nodded, "Yea I guess she does." "Well come on over you don't have to be afraid," Ed laughed sitting down on the couch backstage. Chrissy walked over and took the seat next to him, "I'm sorry you got roped into this though. I didn't think she'd actually try to set us up." "Well she has told me a lot about you," Ed said. "Same here," Chrissy said nodding. The two of them were quiet, not knowing what to talk about. "Ok this is getting awkward isn't it?" Chrissy said. "Oh good I'm glad you said it first," he laughed a little. Chrissy looked at him, "Hmmm you know Katie is expecting us to be some sort of a couple when she comes back."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed looked at Chrissy, "Why are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Chrissy said.

"That we have her believe her plan is working?" Ed smiled.

"Exactly what I had in mind," Chrissy smiled.

And that was exactly what happened. Katie had gone backstage before Ed was to go onto the stage and smiled when she saw the two of them togethe talking. "Hey you two, how's everything going?" she smirked.

"Oh hey Katie didn't see you come in," Chrissy said. "Should we head to our seats?"

"Actually I gotta get ready to get on the stage, I'll see you two after the show," Ed said hugging them both.

Chrissy and Katie went over to their seats and Katie looked at her best friend, "Alright so what went on back there?"

"What nothing we were just talking," Chrissy said.

"Didn't look like just talking to me. You two were pretty close. So were there any sparks or anything?"

Chrissy shrugged, "I don't know it's possible. We just met though."

"Well let me tell you, I saw something there when I walked in. So I think you two have something going on."

That night the girls went backstage to talk to Ed again. Chrissy and Ed were glad their plan was working and that Katie actually believed something was going on between the two of them. "Hey so I have two extra tickets for the Grammys. Would you two be interested?" Ed asked.

"Of course!" Katie said jumping to answer.

"Wait! Katie what about our job?" Chrissy said.

Katie pulled Chrissy aside, "Chris don't you see what's happening...he wants us to go out to California to see him. He so wants to be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later the two girls were getting ready for their trip to The Grammy's. Just then Taylor, Chrissy's twin brother and Katie's boyfriend, walked into the apartment. "Hey where are you two off to packing like that?"

"Oh didn't you lovely girlfriend tell you? She accepted an invitation to go out to the Grammy's so she could hook me up with her best friend," Chrissy said rolling her eyes.

"You did what?!" Taylor said to Katie. "You're trying to hook my sister up with someone?"

"Taylor, you know she's been upset since the last breakup. Don't you think she should be happy like we are? Plus this guy is nice and sweet. I'd never set her up with some horrible guy," Katie said.

"But this is my sister not some other friend of your's," Taylor said.

"Come on there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing, trust me," Katie smiled.

"And who is this friend of your's?" Taylor asked.

"Oh it's Ed."

"Ed? As in Ed Sheeran?" Taylor said and Katie nodded. "Chris why don't you seem excited? He's your favorite singer," he said to his sister.

"Taylor! You're actually for her doing this?" Chrissy said shocked.

"Well she does have a good point you have been down since you broke up with Ryan. Maybe this will be good for you."

"Ugh! Fine! Come on Katie let's go," Chrissy said grabbing her bag. "We gotta get to the airport," she said storming out of the apartment.

"Don't worry about your sister, she'll be fine," Katie said.

Taylor nodded, "Yea you're right. I just want her to have a good time and forget about that ex of her's."

"She will be don't worry," Katie said kissing her boyfriend goodbye before leaving.

The night of the show, everything was going to change for Chrissy. Something she never would've expected to happen. The girls attended the awards show and Ed invited them to an after party. "Kay I don't think this was a good idea," Chrissy said. "I mean this isn't my type of scene."

"Oh come on Chris, this is a party. Go have a drink or something. You need to losen up," Katie said.

Chrissy shook her head, "Whatever." She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink when Ed went up to her.

"Hey there you are, been looking for you," he said sitting next to her.

"Why did Katie send you to go looking for me?" Chrissy asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"What? No she didn't. I haven't even seen her all night," Ed said.

Chrissy nodded as she finished her drink and got another one. "Look Ed not that I have anything against you cause I don't. I just...I hate being set up that's all."

"Hey I don't blame you. I just want to be friends with you if you'll give me that chance," he said.

"Really?" Chrissy smiled. "I...I would like that too."

For the rest of the night the two of them spent their time drinking and talking. Katie had seen them and noticed the two of them getting closer and closer and smiled wen she saw Chrissy lean in to give Ed a kiss. What Katie didn't see when she walked away was that it wasn't just a simple kiss between them. When the two pulled away Ed looked at her, "Maybe...maybe we should go back to my room."

Chrissy nodded, "Uhh...yea that's a good idea."

Neither of them knew how they even made it to the hotel they were staying at or even to his room, but they wasted no time to get back to the kissing when they reached his room. The two of them continued to kiss as he laid her back on his bed.

The morning came and Chrissy was awaken when the sunlight hit her face. She opened her eyes and winced at how much her head was hurting. Looking around she noticed the room didn't look familiar. Then she turned and saw Ed still sound asleep, his arm around her. "Ed. Wake up," she said shaking him awake.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked as he woke up.

Chrissy sat up in the bed, "What happened last night? Did we?"

"I...I don't know,"he said looking under the covers before looking back at her. "Looks like we did."

Chrissy covered herself uup with the blanket, "No. No no no..this can't be happening. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Ed shook his head, "Last thing I remember was us talking at the bar."

Chrissy quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on. "Ed...I'm...I'm so sorry. I...I gotta go," she said before running out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrissy ran into her hotel room that morning as Katie was waking up. "Hey there you are! Where've you been?" Katie asked.

"Where have I been?! Do you have any idea what happened to me last night?!" Chrissy said.

"No. I mean the last thing I saw was you at the bar with Ed."

"Wait...you saw me at the bar with Ed? Drinking?" Chrissy said.

"Well yea...but I didn't think there was anything wrong with that," Katie said.

"Didn't see anything wrong with it?! We were drinking at the bar and you didn't think anything wrong with it?!" Chrissy said annoyed.

"You two looked like you were having a good time. I didn't want to disturb you guys."

Chrissy shook her head, "We got drunk! We got drunk and went back to his room. You can imagine where it went from there!"

"You mean you guys...you guys didn't...did you?" Katie said.

Chrissy didn't say anything, she just nodded. "Oh Chris, I had no idea. I mean I saw you guys just talking and kissing...I thought you were finally giving him a chance," Katie said.

"We were gonna give friendship a chance. But I guess even that's ruined now," Chrissy sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Katie asked.

"Uhhh did you not hear what I just told you? We slept togther! We obviously can never have a friendship now! We don't even remember anything from last night!"

"So, that doesn't mean you guys can't be friends. Maybe you two should talk things over," Katie said.

"Katie look I know you wanted us to get together but it's definitely never going to happen now."

The two girls were spending the whole week in California because they agreed to go to Ed's birthday show and celebrate with him. Chrissy didn't want to stay but Katie convinced her she needed to at least talk things over with Ed.

It was now Valentine's Day and Chrissy was asleep when Katie woke her up. "Chris you won't believe this!"

"What is it now?" Chrissy mumbled. "Taylor sent you presents since you won't be together for the holiday today?"

"No! This isn't about me. It's about you!" Katie said.

"Me? What is about me?" Chrissy aid not opening her eyes.

"You got flowers sent to you," Katie said.

Now awake Chrissy sat up in bed, "Flowers...for me? But who would send me flowers? No one even knows I'm here."

"Well take a look at the card," Katie smiled handing her the flowers.

Chrissy opened up the card to the flowers and couldn't believe who they were from. "Omg," she said quietly.

"What is it? Who are they from?" Katie asked.

"Ummm...they're from Ed. He wants to meet me tonight for dinner," Chrissy said.

"Well you're gonna go right?" Katie said.

"I don't know. I mean would it even be a good idea after what happened last time?"

"Chris he obviously likes you otherwise he wouldn't have sent the flowers to you. And it's the most romantic day of the year and he wants to go out with you. How can you say no to him?"

Chrissy looked back at the card and re-read it. "You know you're right. I mean we should talk right? We haven't since that night."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Chrissy was busy getting ready for her date with Ed. "Woah Chris, you sure are nervous," Katie said as she saw her best friend finishing getting ready.

"Well of course I am. This is our first date," Chrissy said.

"Actually it's your second date isn't it?" Katie smiled.

Chrissy glared at her, "I don't consider getting drunk and ending up in bed together a date."

"Alright Chris, try not to think about that tonight. What you need to focus on is that you and Ed are gonna have an amazing time. This is going to be a Valentine's you'll never forget," Katie said.

Chrissy nodded, "You're right. This is gonna be a great night."

"There we go," Katie said. The two heard a knock on the door, "There is he," Katie smiled.

Chrissy walked out into the room when Katie opened the door. Ed took one look at Chrissy and smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," Chrissy said quietly.

"Alright you two have fun," Katie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrissy and Ed looked at each other when they got to the resturaunt, neither say a word to each other. Chrissy couldn't take it anymore with the awkward silence, "We need to talk," she said.

Ed nodded, "I was hoping you'd bring it up."

"Look what happened this weekend...we both did something stupid. And I am so sorry that it even happened," she said.

"I know we didn't plan on what happened actually happening. But I have been thinking a lot about that night...and about us," Ed said.

Chrissy shook her head, "No Ed...don't think that."

"Don't think what?"

"About us. Ed there can't be an us. We don't even know each other," Chrissy said.

Ed took her hands into his, "Maybe that's what we need to do then. Get to know each other. Look, maybe what happened did happen for a reason. Maybe we're meant to be together. Please, don't just throw any chance we may have away."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hadn't been here in awhile and noticed some people wanted me to continue with my story...so I will. I will post a new chapter every time I get at least one review.**

Chrissy looked at Ed in silence after what he said. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Please say you want to give us a chance," he said.

"There's no way there could be an us," Chrissy said.

"Why can there never be an us?" he asked.

"Why? Cause look at us? We don't even live in the same country to begin with and there is an eight year age difference...oh and let's not forget that our first date was us sleeping together!" Chrissy said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

Chrissy shook her head, "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have even come here. Look thank you for inviting us out here and thank you for the flowers this morning. And look you are a sweet guy and all and any girl would want you. And you deserve to be with someone that wants to be with you."

"What if that girl is you," he said.

"It's not me...you're just saying all this cause of what we did. We both made a huge mistake that night."

"Maybe it was a mistake that was meant to happen," Ed said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I decided to move my story to first person...it's easier for me to write that way. Also out of all the reads I got, I only received 1 review. It is a discouragement not getting any feedback. However I will continue to writing because at least one person likes the story.**

I ran out of the resturaunt, how could he say that the mistake we made was something that should've happened.

"Chrissy!" Ed yelled running after me.

"Ed please just let it go," I said stopping and turn to him.

Ed ran up to me, "Please, I really do want to give us a chance."

I shook my head, "No. You feel you have to say that cause of what happened. We hardly know each other."

"Then maybe we should change that," Ed said leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "Ed, I said softly."

"Chris please say you want to give us a chance," he said.

I kept looking into his eyes and knew he was serious, "But...how would it even work?"

"I will find a way for it to work, trust me on this," he said. "Please will you be my girlfriend?"

**Remember...next chapter will be posted when I get reviews. And I will read and review in return :) Also let me know what you would like to see happen next. I always want to write for the readers :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning, head on his chest and saw that he was still asleep. It was late when we left the resturaunt that he didn't want me to go back to my hotel alone so he invited me to stay at his room. I lightly kissed him on the lips before getting out of the bed.

He opened his eyes, "Where you going love?" he asked.

"Back to the hotel, I'm sure Katie is wondering where I am."

"I'm sure she knows you spent the night with me," he smiled.

I looked at him and smiled, "True but I do need to get back. But I'll see you this weekend alright?"

"So you are coming to my birthday show!" he said excitedly.

"Yes of course I am! I think it's only right since we are a couple don't you?" I laughed. I leaned over and kissed him again, "And thank you."

"For what?" he said sitting up in the bed.

"For making me realize I needed to give us a chance," I said before leaving.

I walked into the hotel room I was sharing with Katie, surprised to see her already awake. "Just getting in now hmmm?" she asked. "I guess things went very well with Ed last night," she smiled.

"Nothing like that happened, he just told me to spend the night at his place cause it was late. But we did have a good talk, about everything."

"Well...come on tell me everything!" Katie said getting excited.

I shook my head and laughed, "Calm down. We've decided to give ourselves a try as a couple that is all. I make no promises though."

Two days later Katie and I were getting ready for Ed's birthday show. I heard a knock on our hotel door and saw a box left outside. "What is it?" Katie said as I brought it in to the room.

I shook my head opening the card that was on the box, "It's from Ed. He said he wanted to make sure our costumes matched." I opened up the box and took out the costumer, "A pirate costume!"

"That means...he's going to be a pirate too," Katie said.

The two of us arrived at the concert and were immediately taken backstage. Ed came over and gave me a kiss, "I'm so glad the costume fits, you look great in it."

"And you're looking hot in your's as well," I smiled.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone," Katie smiled.

"Katie no you don't have to leave," Ed said.

"It's fine really, I want to go get a spot close to the stage. I'll see ya guys later."

He looked at me when Katie left and pulled me into his arms, "It's just us for a little bit before the show starts."

I leaned over and kissed him, "That is for it being your birthday."

He brought me over to the couch and kissed me deeply. Before long the kisses got deeper and deeper. He pulled away and looked at me, trying to catch his breath, "Come back with me tonight to my room."

I shook my head, "I can't. I leave tomorrow to go back home."

"Exactly, this is our last night together until next month. And I want to make it up to you about our first night together."

***a month later***

Katie knocked on my bedroom door, "Chris! Are you ready? Ed is going to be here soon."

I opened my door and looked at her, "I'm not feeling well," I said going back into my room and Katie followed.

"You have to tell him," Katie said.

I turned to her, "No! And you can't tell him either!"

"He has the right to know!" Katie said.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, "I know he does but I can't tell him. I can't ruin his life, not when he's got so much going on for him right now. I can't ruin his life."

"Look I know Ed and he would want to know this. And he would never think you were ruining his life. He would think this is great news!"

"Great news?! He's making it big in the music world. I don't think telling him he's going to be a father is going to be great news to him!" I said. All of a sudden we heard someone clear their voice in the doorway and we both looked up to find Ed standing there.

"I'm...I'm going to be a what?" he said.

**Remember please review if you read so I can continue writing...and let me know what you would like to see happen next. I really could use encouragement to keep writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

One look at Ed's face and I knew he was shocked and hurt at the same time. Hurt that this was something he didn't know about. Katie looked at us both, "I'm just going to leave the two of you alone."

Once Katie left, Ed sat down on my bed next to me, "You have something you need to tell me?"

I shook my head, "Look I know what you heard but it's nothing really. You don't have to worry about it."

"Not worry about it?! What are you planning to do!" Ed said.

I looked at him, "It's none of your business!" I said getting up but he grabbed my arm.

"It's every bit of my business since you're carrying my baby! I think I have every right to know what you are going to do!"

I pulled away from him, "I am going to raise the baby on my own! You don't have to be any part of his or her life!"

"How can you even say that?! And how do you know I wouldn't want to be part of their life!"

"Ed look at you, you're 22 and a big music star. You have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to tie you down with a baby. It's not fair to you."

"And what it'll be fair to you to raise our baby on your own? Look we both created that baby, not just me and not just you. And I want to be part of that baby's life. I love you!"

I looked at him shocked, "You love me?"

"Look you don't have to say it back but yes...I do love you," Ed said.

I went back and sat next to him on the bed and placed a hand on my non-existent belly, "What are we going to do?"

"What we are going to do is right now take things step by step. And plan on us being the parents of this precious little miracle," he said placing his hand on top of mine.

I started to cry and he put his arms around me, "Babe what's wrong?"

"I...I'm so sorry I let this happen," I said crying onto his shoulder.

"Babe you didn't do anything. You don't have to be sorry. We both did this together and we will get through it together. Maybe it was meant to happen," he said rubbing my back.

The next few months were hard on us both, especially with him on tour and me staying in NYC. But he made sure whenever he was free he would stay at our apartment so he could be near and take care of me. There were times he wanted me to come along with him but with the way I was feeling I didn't want to leave the apartment.

It was a day in July when I wasn't feeling too well and Ed wasn't going to be able to make it until another week or so.

Later that day Katie came home from work and saw me sitting on the couch looking in pain. "Chris? What is it?"

I didn't answer but Katie knew something was wrong and immediately went to get a cab to get to the hospital. Once she got to the waiting room she called Ed up and got his voicemail. "Ed call me as soon as you can. Took Chris to the hospital...it's not looking too good."

**Remember if you read this story please review and let me know what you'd like to see happen next. I will give credit to those I used the ideas from :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Ed wasted no time and got the next flight to NYC when he got the call from Katie. By the time he arrived, I was already back home. He still had no idea what was going on and was extremely nervous has he knocked on the door to the apartment.

Katie opened the door and threw he arms around Ed, "I'm so glad you're finally here! She really needs you right now."

Ed nodded his word, "How is she? How's the baby? What happened?"

Katie looked at him and couldn't believe she'd have to break this news to him. "Ed you may want to sit down."

"What? Why? Katie what is going on?!"

"Ed please just sit down," Katie said as Ed took a seat on the couch. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ed...something happened."

"What?" he interuppted.

Katie shook her head, "No one knows for sure. One second she was fine and next thing we know she's in pain. Ed...I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "No...please Katie tell me anything but that."

"I wish I could but the doctor said it just happened. They did everything they could but they couldn't save the baby," Katie said as she saw the tears in Ed's eyes.

**I updated because I got one review on this story. I do enjoy writing but without any feedback I really am discouraged to continue. So please, if you do read this latest chapter please leave some feedback...and again let me know what you would love to see happen. I love to write for my readers**


End file.
